It is also known to directly and permanently fasten, to interior walls of homes, large support plates covered in advance with a cover, for example of leather. These support plates are fastened to the walls in the manner of plaster boards.
These known solutions are satisfactory in terms of the covering of home interior walls by an interior covering but demounting, in other words the removal of that interior covering, proves difficult, or even impossible, without destroying the covering itself.